


Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2&3 "Sound of Madness"

by svala



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video & Computer Games, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2&3 = an action video. This is a (completely out of control) firework of action scenes, running, jumping, shooting, explosions aso. Nothing more, nothing less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2&3 "Sound of Madness"

  
**Program used:** Corel Videostudio Pro X3

**Title:** "Sound of Madness" by Shinedown  
 **File:** 22+ MB WMV  
 **Lenght:** 2.50 min.  
 **Categorie:** action  
 **Character:** all

**SPOILER:** Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 &3

VIMEO STREAMING  


password: madness

  
[DOWNLOAD@MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?pa3q84ovu3470fb)

password: madness

\---------------------------------------------------------------

More videos can be found here: [@Dreamwidth](http://kahesha-vids.dreamwidth.org/)  



End file.
